


Want You To Want Me

by Nandito89



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, sernando - Fandom
Genre: Doubt, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando wants Sergio to want him just as bad as he wants Sergio.<br/>Based on Jason DeRulos song Want You To Want Me<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You To Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, this was written very fast and very late in the evening.  
> None betaed

Fernando wakes up in his bed early in the morning. Slowly opens his eyes, letting them adjust to the light streaming through the curtains. He turns to lay on his side so that he can look at the other side of the bed, hoping to find Sergio there. But he finds himself all alone in his to large bed. Sergio isn't there, he is somewhere in the city. Sergio only ever lays next to him in his dreams.

He kicks the sheets off and lay there naked, it's warm in the room. He turns over and lays there for a while, trying to sleep again, but it seems impossible. He gives up 5 minutes later and get up. He finds his boxers, slowly pulling them up his legs then he finds his jeans.

 

He walks into the kitchen and makes himself a cup of coffee and finds the newspapers. He sits on a chair, thinking more about Sergio and how he misses him, that he does about the news that he is trying to  read.

 

"Wonder what Sergio is doing?" He thinks out aloud.

 

He all of sudden is overwhelmed by the need to see Sergio, to be with Sergio. He needs him so much, that it's hurts. He loves Sergio so much, but haven't really been able to explain it or even less show it to him.

It had been easier when he was in Liverpool, Chelsea and Milan. He didn't really have the time and need for Sergio back then, but now he is home again and it's worse than it was back when he left the first time.

 

He get up and moves towards the sofa  where he left his shirt last night, he puts it on and goes to the door. Today is the day, he tells himself. He need to tells Sergio what he feels, he can't take it any longer.

 

He grabs his house keys and walks to the curb, trying to hail a cab, which seems to be a very hard task even though it's not even 8 in the morning yet. He need to get to Sergio.

 

He watches cab by cab go by and it's starting to get on his nerves, can't they for the love of God understand that he needs to be with Sergio, right now?!

Just as he is about to call it quits a cab stops next to him. He looks at it for a while in mild wonder. He cabbie start to get impatient and rolls how his window.

 

"Are you getting in or not young man" The cabbie asks, giving him a once over before settling on Fernando face.

 

"Sure" Fernando tells him and opens the door before taking a seat in the cab.

He leans towards the driver, tells him the address and hands him some money he tells him "Get me there fast"

 

The only thing that is on his mind is Sergio, bathed in the morning light that streams through the windows. He images him beautiful upper body and strong legs. He almost lets a low moan spill from his lips, but he swallows it back down just in time, before the driver can hear it.

 

The thoughts of Sergio's lovely body keeps playing tricks with his mind, he wants him so bad. He wants, needs, Sergio more than ever.  

 

Sergio is the only one he wants. The one he wants to call his. Fernando thinks about waking up next to Sergio every day, watching him opens his eyes and a small smile makes his face light up even more. It's makes Fernando smile and the drives raises and eyebrow at him, wondering what's going on.

 

"Someone special?" He asks

 

Fernando looks at him, he feels a blush slowly creeping up his neck and face and he can't really say anything so he just nods.

 

The driver smiles at in the rearview mirror and says "That is one very lucky woman" and the makes Fernando smile and blush even more, because he isn't sure that Sergio would like to be called a woman.

 

They arrive at the building and Fernando has a hard time getting out of it. What if Sergio isn't home, or even worse, what if he is, but he has a woman there with him?

That though scares Fernando and he can't open the door, it just about to tell the driver to turn around and drive him back home again, when he looks at him.

 

"Go on then, she might be waiting for you" the driver tells him.

 

Fernando steps out of the car, pays for the ride and walks to the front door of Sergio's house. He lifts his hand to ring the bell, but decides against it and starts to walk away again, thinking; Why would Sergio want me? I'm nothing.

 

But a small part of him doesn't want to let the thoughts of Sergio go so easily and once again walks to the door, lifts his hand and this time he hears the sound of the bell.

 

It takes more than a few minutes before he is about to give up and walk away because the door isn't answered, he turns around and walks away.

 

He has reached the gate when he hear a soft and tired voice say "Fernando?"

He turns around and sees Sergio, naked except the sheets hanging low on his hips.

 

"Hello Sergio" He hears himself say.

  
"What are you doing here this early?" Sergio asks.

 

"You are the one I want, if you want me" He whispers

 

"What? I can't hear you, please come over here" Sergio begs.

  
Fernando moves so that he stand right in front of Sergio, he looks to the ground, the images of Sergio imprinted in his mind, he really, really wants to be Sergio's.

 

"You are the one I want, if you want me" He says as he lifts his eyes, letting Sergio see the fire within them, the flames that Sergio is fueling inside him.

 

Sergio breaks into the biggest smile that Fernando has ever seen. Then Sergio lets go of the sheets and grabs onto Fernando's wrists and pulls him closer before whispering in his ear.

 

"Baby, I'm yours"

 

 


End file.
